


Noise

by Angry_TitanLevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, boring combacks, eren can't sing, humor?, levi tries to study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_TitanLevi/pseuds/Angry_TitanLevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's a really bad hummer and also pretty noisy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise

The sound of clicking was enough to drive someone insane as it was but no, accompanied by the damned clicking was tone-deaf humming. Levi had opted to studying in the library because his neighbor’s twelve year old had gotten a new set of drums and instead of sending the damn brat to lessons where he could actually learn how to ‘drop a beat’, the grumpy old geezer had insisted on allowing the child to experiment on his own. Levi wouldn’t have minded if only they were considerate enough to keep the noise level down. Instead he would be assaulted by the sound of what he considered to be an animal being beaten. He was beginning to loath humanity. Grey eyes glanced to the left to single out the moron who had been interrupting his reading for the past five minutes. He had had enough of this and if the person didn’t comply then he’d surely resort to more painful methods.

Dark-brown hair a little too messy for public was the first to greet his eyes as he turned his head completely. How untidy. Levi snorted when the said annoying person showed no signs of even noticing him. How rude. Levi stood and walked over to where the other was seated. “Excuse me,” he started and inwardly cursed when he was met with no response. On further observation he could clearly see that the other had ear phones on. Of course. Swallowing his intent to kill, he plucked the buds from inside the boy’s ears making him jerk in surprise.

“Wha-”

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Singing.”

“I wasn’t singing.”

“Then humming.”

“…sorry.”

Levi furrowed his brows. ‘That’s it? No heated words between them? How boring.’ Nodding at the apology, Levi dropped the buds on the boy’s lap and walked back to where he was seated. At least now he could move past that line he had been reading for the past five minutes, ‘as the theory goes…’

**Author's Note:**

> How should I say it...short and sweet?


End file.
